Wire-free charging can eliminate the need for wires between a charger and a rechargeable device. Typically, wire-free charging utilizes a charging pad as the power transmitter to deliver the power and a rechargeable device with a built in receiver to receive the power. Charger control circuitry may initiate charging when a valid receiver is identified on the charging pad. Generally, wire-free charging may refer to inductive charging, capacitive charging, and/or conductive charging. Conductive charging may require a physical connection between a rechargeable device and a charger while inductive and capacitive charging may not require a physical connection between a rechargeable device and a charger.